


Who let Sunshine out

by AtomicNovaBomb



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicNovaBomb/pseuds/AtomicNovaBomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sunstreaker was in the Alchemor and ends up joining the rest of the crew on earth</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Engine of the red sports care revved as it powered forward, tires skidding on the concrete as it passed. Dust kicked up from the back tires as the sports car passed through the dark train tunnel. A few meters pass under the car’s tires before shifting into bipedal mode. 

 

Large steps were taken up until the red mech reached his destination, a train stop. “Woohoo! Person best.” Sideswipe gloated to himself while walking forward.

:: I’m here Bee, you might just want to leave these recon missions to me. Wouldn’t anyone to bust a strut trying to keep up with me.:: Sideswipe grinned, hearing Strongarm’s response with Grimlock’s chatter in the background. 

:: Just make sure to stay out of human sight, Sideswipe.:: Bumble stated through the commlink, ignoring the previous conversation on his team.

:: Will do!:: Sides answered back as he looked back in the direction he came from, seeing a train coming down the tunnel straight at him. He jumped onto the platform and leaned back against one of the pillars near the tracks.

Hiding behind the pillar as the train speeded by behind him, ::But I don’t have to listen to Strong arm making sorry excuses while I wait do I?:: A large grin taking over the ex-frontliner’s face and his voice echoing his teasing through the comm to the rest of the team. 

 

Sideswipe waited until Strongarm’s voice came from the commlink to proceed mocking her before both being somewhat scolded by Bumblebee. 

By then another train was passing behind the red mech again as Bumblebee was making his point across. :: A Decepticon on the loose isn’t a joke.::

:: I’m not so.. :: A transformation sound catching Sideswipes attention, effectively loosing his thought train until a appendage came up and hit the red mech. Knocking him down and to stop at the wall, instantly making the red mech lose consciousness and unable to see the looming shadow that came above him. Or here his designation being called by Bumblebee repeatedly.  
~break

The yellow sports car came to a stop at the same train stop that Sideswipe had last been at, the car’s door opening up to allow the smaller bot out onto the tracks before transforming himself. As he did, Bumblebee, looked back down the tunnel to see the police vehicle, Strongarm, coming down towards him. Followed by a large Dinobot, Grimlock, who stomped his way towards them as well while tiredly asking for Sideswipe. 

“I bet this is one of his sick jokes.” Strongarm stated as she stepped up in front of Bumblebee. “I can practically hear his annoying laughter.”

“He’s our team-mate, we can’t cross out the fact that he might be in trouble.” Bumblebee turned towards Fixit as he spoke, “Fixit what did you find?”

“I’m getting some odd readings, I can’t pinpoint either Sideswipe or the Decepticon’s signal.” Fixit stayed focused on his ‘hand’ held tracker.

“Okay, Strongarm and Grimlock will check the eastern tunnels, myself and Fixit will check western. Any questions?” The yellow mech motioned towards the west with his thumb. 

 

Grimlock raising his hand was stopped by Strongarm softly whispering and pointing behind themselves, “East is that way.”

 

“If you find Sideswipe, ensure he stays with you. Any way you can.” Bumblebee nodded at Strongarm as she twirls a pair of stasis cuffs on her finger with a sly smile. 

~Break

The ex-frontliner slowly regained his consciousness, his head and all his limbs were tied down. No way of escaping. “Ugh, w..where am I?” 

Sideswipe looked around, as much as he was able to before looking down at himself and pulling on the restraints that held him in place. “Bumblebee? Strongarm?! Is this your idea of payback!?” He continued to pull on the restraints. 

“Oh this is not payback, I assure you.” A scratchy voice answered back, Sides’ watched a shadow in the back move.

“Oh, not good. Definitely not good. Help!” The ex-frontliner began to struggle, tugging harder on the restraints. 

“No one will be able to hear you! These walls they’re, very thick.” Sideswipe watched as the creature went slid over to a contraption and turned a few knobs before electricity began running through a whole bunch of machinery scattered along the place. 

With a few more failed attempts of getting free, the red mech’s optics focused on the Decepticon. “W..who are you?” Before releasing a startled gasp as his mystery capturer came into view. 

“No one, compared to you.” The Decepticon moved a bit too close for comfort to the red mech. “I watched you and your friends enter the tunnels, they’d all make excellent specimens. But you, you’re agile, quick, and stealthy. Everything an Autobot should strive to be.” Running a scanner over Sideswipe as he spoke slowly. 

“Uh thanks? Hey, how about you untie me and I shake your hand.. things.” 

The Decepticon soon broke into loud laughter, Sides forcing out an awkward chuckle. “It’s not that funny….” He quickly silenced as the Decepticon slid forward with many threatening tools pointing towards him as he soon lost all consciousness again. 

~break 

Somewhere close by to the trail tunnels.

A golden mech stumbles out of the stasis pod, falling onto the ground as he let out a grunt. Slowly regaining his balance after a few minutes, the mech stood up. A hand over his chassis as a sharp pain passed through his spark. 

Blue optics narrow in the direction of the train tunnels, a soft growl echoing out of the mech’s vocalizer. 

“Someone’s going to have to run…”

 

~break 

“Hmm, strange.” A light frown crossed Fixit’s face as he ‘walked’ with Bumblebee, focused on his scanner. 

“Did you lose him? What happened?” Bumblebee leaned forward, looking down at Fixit, attempting to peek at his scanner to gain a better understanding of what was happening. 

“Actually it’s the exact opposite. Strange really, I’m reading two signals. Both coming up as Sideswipe.” Fixit motions towards the scanner, “The stronger one is this way.” The small minibot led Bumblebee to a cross-section.

“Sideswipe!” Bumblebee called out as his optics focused in on a red frame that stood at the farthest end of a tunnel. “When I told you not to wander around, I meant it. Sideswipe? Answer me, what did you hear?”

Bumblebee frowned as he watched ‘Sideswipe’ take some steps towards them before kneeling down and picking up a piece of railing off the train tracks then continue to walk towards them. Optics widening as the piece of raining was flung at him. 

With quick reflexes Bumblebee deflected the railing, watching it rebound off and break a light before falling down to the ground.

Bumblebee pulled out his (…..) as he moved into a defensive stance while casting quick glances at Fixit, “Is that our Sideswipe or not! Fixit, answer, now.”

“Well yes and no.” Fixit tilted his head as he looked at the scanner in confusion. 

Bumblebee blocked an attack from ‘Sideswipe’, “I’m going to need a better answer than that!!” 

‘Sideswipe’ launched himself at Bumblebee, managing to land a heavy blow onto the yellow mech’s chest within seconds. Knocking Bumblebee back against the wall before moving quickly to Fixit who stood merely to the side, watching them in slight astonishment of what was occurring. 

With a swift kick, Fixit was thrown back onto the ground. 

“Fixit!” Bumblebee cried out as he charged towards the mech before he swung his weapon at him. ‘Sideswipe’ leaned back, dodging the blow before taking Bumblebee’s own weapon and knocking him back with it. 

Bee grunted and slid back, managing to stay up on his knees as he slid in front of Fixit. He looked up as he heard steps getting closer only to see that the mech was clearly not his team mate. Well at least not all of him. “Who are you?” Bumblebee began taking a few steps back once he had stood up, “Where’s Sideswipe? Where’s my teammate!” 

“Right here.” The mech answered, a grinned crossing his face as he lifted his arms. “Well most of him anyway.” The mech tossed Bumblee’s weapon back at him, watching the yellow mech step back aside quickly to dodge it only to have it pierce the solid wall behind Bumblebee.

“What did you do to him!?” Bumblebee sent a glare towards the enemy. 

“This Autobot’s speed, his agility, his power! They’re amazing! This test run is going splendidly!” The mech practically screeches in his enjoyment. 

“Where is he? Tell me!” Bumblebee nearly growled out as he swung his left fist at the mech, only to have the mech step back easily and begin laughing. 

“I told you, he’s right here.” The mech grinned, “The rest of your Sideswipe is resting ‘comfortably’. But all his attributes are mine now!” The calmly spoke as he caught another punch that was directed at him before using Bumblebee’s own weight against him and tossing him over his shoulder. “With the help of your friend’s attributes. Those who fools on Cybertron will regret ever messing with me! I’ll take them all by surprise!” 

“All never let you reach Cybertron” Bumblebee forced out from the floor where he was pinned down. 

“Strong words for a ‘Bot on his back.” The mech cackled before twisting Bumblebee’s arm around, hearing him scream in pain. 

 

Bumblebee’s pained cries were heard through the comms as Strongarm tried to speak to him before he struck down again by the mech. 

“I know your team heard you cry out, and that’s perfectly fine with me.” A sly grin crossed the mech’s face, “I want to come, maybe put up a better fight than you.” As the mech spoke he took a few steps back as Bumblebee rose. 

Bumblebee quickly turned and tried to land a hit on the mech only to once again have said mech jump back just in time as a train separated them both. 

Bee frowned as he waited for the train to pass by, seeing the other side empty of the Decepticon in Sideswipe’s body. He cast a quick glance around before returning to Fixit and kneeling down beside him. Helping Fixit back up. 

“Sir was it Hidesnipe? Widestrike?” A quick cuff to the head from Bumblebee, “Sideswipe? Thank you.”

 

“Yes and no. Check your scanner for anyone who had high scientific training.” 

“Strongarm, listen. A mech is heading your way and it’s not Sideswipe. A Decepticon named ..Vertebreak connected his head to Sideswipe’s body. Sideswipe is still apparently alive. Fixit is getting all information he can on our ‘Con now as we speak.” 

“He apparently worked in the Crystal City’s science council. Studying other world surgical techniques..some unauthorized cybergraphting.”

 

Bumblebee stood up, shaking his head, “That’s just wrong.” 

“That’s what the council thought and he was locked up soon enough, that’s how he ended up here.” Fixit glanced up at the yellow mech. 

 

“And now he’s picking up where he left off..with Sideswipe as his first victim.” Bumblebee lifted his hand up, speaking through his comm towards his other two team-mates. 

“Fixit you still getting that other signal on your scanner?”

“Yes, the other Sideswipe hasn’t moved at all since we got here, sir.” Fixit tilted his head as he looked at his scanner then at Bumblebee. 

Bumblebee nodded, “Good, lead me to him.” Sternly looking down the tunnel. 

~Break

Bumblebee took slowed down steps as he followed Fixit down the tunnel. 

Fixit slowed down to a stop, “The scanner is saying that his signal is coming from in there.” Fixit pointed at some crudely paced boards over a hole in the wall not much bigger than himself. 

“Are you sure?” Bumblebee frowned as he walked forwards and touched the boards. “It looks like it hasn’t been touched..” He was unable to finish as the boards fell and it triggered a door to begin opening in front of them. Bee cast a glance at Fixit before peering in. 

Fixit went first in through the entrance, the only thing visible was machinery of some type. 

“By the primes..” Bumblebee spoke softly, optics widening as he looked around at all the machines and tubes that lined up the place.

Electricity clearly visible in the mechanism right in the center of the room, it cracked and cackled with power and was the only source of sound other than a soft hum in the room. 

Bumblebee hopped down onto the main floor while Fixit lowered himself with the help of some hanging chains from the roof. 

Both glancing around quickly, “It’s like something out of one of Russel’s ‘horror’ film.” Fixit said as he followed his commander to the middle of the room, watching the yellow mech glance around at everything in their view. 

Bumblebee flinching back as he glanced up at the electricity before walking over to a tool table as it seemed, many different tools lining up with some randomly splattered stains, “ I’m glad I don’t know what he used these for, or what those marks are from.” Fixit nods as he hopped up and hung onto the side of the table to have a look. 

“Hey guys! I’d hate to interrupt your field trip but aren’t you here to do something else hmm? Like.. Rescue me?!” Sideswipe voice interrupted them, startling both the other two. 

“Sideswipe? Where are you?” Bumblebee cast a glance around the room, see no red prankster anywhere in his line of sight. 

“This way!” Sideswipe’s voice called out from further into the room.

Hesitantly, Bee and Fixit began moving forward, making sure to look at everything as they passed and kept moving further into the room. Only to have Sideswipe point out they were going in the opposite direction. Both turned and continued to try and find the location of Sideswipe’s voice. 

“Cold.” Sideswipe called out, “Colder than Strongarm.” He began to joke despite his problem. “Warmer!” 

Fixit jumped slightly at each one of Sideswipe’s sudden callouts. 

“Nova hot!” 

“Sideswipe? I don’t see you? Where are you?” Bumblebee had a deep frown as he looked around. 

“Back here.” Sideswipe responded as Bee turned around to look at a table with some jars containing floating parts inside of them. He slowly pushed the front jars to the side, exposing the one jar that had been hidden behind them. 

Exposing the jar that had Sideswipe’s head suspended inside some type of fluid, “And how has your day been going?” A cheeky grin still placed over his face. 

~break

Bumblebee stared at Sideswipe’s head with mild disturbance, “Sideswipe. Are you alright?”

Sideswipe sent a light glare towards the other, “Yeah I’m just gonna pass on that question.. and just find a way to fix me!” Watching as Bee jumped back at his small outburst. 

“Fixit, can you?” Fixit moved over to the jar, inspecting it before lifting it up. Ignoring Sideswipes yells. “The platform you’re on, well your head is on anyways, is refreshing your energon but it’s not meant for long time use. We need to retrieve your body back. And fast.”

Sideswipe gaped before looking downwards.

Bumblebee frowns, “Why would he want Sideswipe alive, Fixit.”

“Doctor Freak show said he was worried about cybergraphting wouldn’t take or something like that. Thought he might need to extract more of some enzymes or something.” Sides sighed “From the way he ran out of here with my legs, I’ll probably never see the rest of me again. I’m useless like this.” 

“Don’t say that, you’re a vital part of our team.” Bee attempted to counter. 

“What am I going to do? Head-butt their feet? I can’t even move! I’m not going to be much help.”

“You know what you’re capable of, we’ll get through this.”

 

“And once we get your body back I might be able to reattach your head with these notes I found.” Fixit piped up with some paper in his servos. “Keyword, might. I might need a little more time to understand these. Or a lot of time.” 

“You know what, Fixit. Take that time. We’ll be back.” Bumblebee picked up the jar with Sides’ head inside as he stood up.

Bumblebee walks out of the hidden room and back into the train tunnels. All while Sides had a frown over his face.

Break

Bumblebee ran down one of the many train tunnels as he commed his other members of the team, :: Strongarm, Sideswipe and I are on our way. Hang on.::

“What’s the point, no one can take my body on, not even with that freak in charge of it. I’m in no shape to help.” Sideswipe muttered as he was being jostled by Bee’s running. 

“If your body is so great, your head has to be worth something.” Bumblebee shook his head as he kept running. Reaching cross intersection. 

“There! Over there!” Sides groaned, “Right I can’t point. Great, Bee to your left!” 

“Strongarm!” Bumblebee quickly ran over to his fallen friend, kneeling down beside her as he placed the jar down on the ground. Before helping Strongarm to sit up. 

“Ugh, Vertebreak must have knocked me out.” Strongarm spoke as she rubbed her head, her optics widening when she caught sight of Sideswipe. 

“Yello?” Sideswipe grinned towards the femme. “Maybe I should have given you a heads up?”

“Hey Sideswipe, looking good.” Strongarm slowly responded. 

“Where’s Grimlock?” Bee butted in between their conversation.

“A train hit him, I tried to help him but I..” Strongarm got cut off by a series of noises coming down the tunnels.

“Grab Sideswipe and follow me.” Bumble transformed into his alt mode and sped off. 

Leaving Strongarm to quickly stand up and pick up the jar carefully but held the jar arm’s length away from herself.

“I’m not contagious you know?!” Sides pointed out while Strongarm took slow steps in the direction Bumblebee had left in. 

Break

Bumblebee drove down the tunnels to come up to Grimlock trying to retrain Vertebreak without damaging Sideswipe’s body. Shifting back into his bipedal mode as he ran towards the two. Strongarm coming up behind him, “I’ll go high you go low.” 

“I’ll be back.” Strongarm set the jar down as she took off to help her team mates. 

“I’ll just stay here, you watch out for trains or something.” Sides called out softly, “So much for being part of the team.”

Bumblebee attempted to throw a swing at the back of Vertebreak’s head, only to have the mech drop down and avoid not only his attack but Strongarm’s as well. 

“Hey remember not to hurt my body!” Sides winced as he watched his allies try to subdue his own body. Watching Grimlock get a swift kick to the jaw, “C’mon Grimlock! He was practically waving a flag at you!” 

Grimlock gaping as he caught a glance at Sides’ head just floating in the jar on the ground.

While another two kicks from Vertebreak sent both Bumblebee and Strongarm down to the ground. “Heh, I though all of you would out up more of a fight, I guess not. Well this was fun but I gotta go.” Turning Vertebreak was met with a black fist to his face and was sent down onto the floor next to the rest of the Autobots. 

Bumblebee quickly stumbled back up and moved into a fighting stance while Strongarm did the same, “Who are you? Why did you just save us?”

The golden mech lifted his head to look at Bee before giving out a snort and inspecting his own knuckles for any new scratches, “I didn’t do it for you, or for you either femme. But is someone going to explain why that..thing is in Sideswipe’s frame or am I going to have to force someone to?” 

Bee frowned and lifted his hands up, “We aren’t the bad guys here, we are just trying to get Sideswipe’s frame back so one of our allies can try and fix him. Alright?” 

Grimlock walked up to the group with the jar in his hands. 

“Hey Sunshine! What are you doing here?!” Sides grinned as he looked up at the mech. 

“It’s Sunstreaker.” Sunstreaker tapped the jar lightly, “Even as just a head you’re annoying as ever Sides.” Turning his attention back to Bumblebee, “You better fix him before I hurt one of you.” 

“Alright, let’s get Vertebreak to Fixit and see what he can do.” Bumblebee watched as Strongarm took the jar and Grimlock picked up the unconscious frame of Vertebreak. 

~Break

“It’s so good to see some light at the end of the tunnel..” Sideswipe stated before going seeing the light of a train coming straight for the team from the end of the tunnel. “Seriously?”

“We have to get off the tracks!” Strongarm cried out as she ran with the others.

“Too big, not enough room on either side. We have no choice since we can’t hurt any of the humans on the train. We have to outrun it.” Bumblebee said. Checking behind himself at Grimlock and the train while Sunstreaker and Strongarm ran in front. 

“Outrun it! Do I look like I outrun things!” Grimlock growled out as he ran while carrying Vertebreak.

“Just keep going!” Sunstreaker grunted as he, Bumblebee and Strongarm shifted into their alt. modes and sped up. 

Grimlock jumped onto Strongarm and Bumblebee, hanging onto the roof’s of the alt modes as they barely kept a few inches of space between themselves and the train. Bee loosing a few layers of paint and beginning to swerve as he cried out to Strongarm, “Strongarm! Speed up!” 

Strongarm increased her speed just as Grimlock was about to lose his grip on Vertebreak.

The three cars managed to swerve out into the intersection, letting the train pass by with them mainly unscathed. Dropping Grimlock and Vertebreak onto the side as they checked on eachother to make sure everyone was fine. 

In that short time Vertebreak regained consciousness and stood up, “What? Thank you for the save Autobots.” Vertebreak grinned as he watched the four stand and move into fighting stances. 

“Five against one Vertebreak. Stand down.” Bumblebee stated as he held Sideswipe’s head on one hand. 

“Well four and a half.” Sides butted in. 

“Think you can take us all on again.” Bee continued without paying any heed to Sideswipe’s comment.

 

“While I might have been caught off guard for a moment, I can now put this frame through weapons training.” Vertebreak grinned as he unsheathed Sideswipe’s double sided sword. 

Bee placed Sideswipe’s jar down as he pulled out his own weapon, “Autobots, let’s ‘Verte’-break him!” 

“Wow, Bee is really running out of battle cries.” Sideswipe grumbled from where his jar was set as he watched his twin and the others rush to Vertebreak. Watching the mech in his frame easily dodge and counter all of Bumblebee’s, Strongarm’s and Grimlock’s advances. Flinching as Grimlock got thrown back, knocking over his jar.

Sunstreaker stood behind Vertebreak with the rest of the Autobots sprawled about. Closing his fists, “Unlike them, I’m not afraid to hurt Sideswipe’s frame. But I’ll give you one chance to return his frame or I take you down.”

“You really think I’ll give up such a powerful body? But I do like the challenge. Bring it on.” Vertebreak chuckled as he raised his own fists and moved towards the golden mech.

Having each one of his punches blocked by Sunstreaker, stepping back a bit Vertebreak spoke, “Impressive, maybe I should have taken yours instead of his.” 

Sunstreaker grunted as he launched himself at Vertebreak, tackling him around the waist, send them both into the wall behind. “Even if you did, you would have gotten the same thing.”

The golden mech was sent back as Vertebreak used the wall as leverage to get his feet back under himself and push Sunstreaker off himself. Picking up the double sided blade that had fallen to the side some time earlier. 

Sunstreaker stood back up, giving a swift kick to Vertbreak’s legs, or Sideswipe’s in this case, causing the mech to fall back. Taking the sword back and pressing it against Vertebreak’s neck to keep him from moving. 

By then the rest of the Autobots had gotten back to their feet and were around the duo, restraining Vertebreak. Ensuring that he wasn’t going to escape for a second time. 

“Alright, now let’s get him to Fixit, Grimlock take him please.” Bee checked a dent he had on his plating before picking Sideswipe’s jar while Grimlock picked up the tied frame of Vertebreak. “Thank you for the help, we greatly appreciate it, even if it was only for Sideswipe.”

Sunstreaker crossed his arms as he nodded, “As long as Bob and I don’t get put back into one of those stasis containment things again, I can keep helping you. I’ll prove to be more useful than that.” Sunstreaker pointed at his twin’s head who gave a childish smile. 

“Hey I do help out! Somewhat but effort counts!” Sides cried out as the small group began their walk back towards Fixit.

“The only time I seen you do any effort is to pull pranks around base and annoy every mech possible.” Sunstreaker snorted as he walked besides Bumblebee who was leading the group with Strongarm trailing behind with Grimlock. 

Bumblebee listened two the two bicker throughout the walk, keeping his own comments to himself but making a note to himself to ask them about some things later on once they got this Sunstreaker settled, which Bee was sure the golden mech was going to stay close as long as Sideswipe was there.

“Here we are.” Bumblebee walked in through the door way into the secret room, “Fixit we’re back with Sideswipe and Vertebreak. Have you figured anything out yet? “ 

Fixit moved over to them, holding up the notes he had been studying while the other had gone to their rescue mission, “I believe I know how to, I can’t promise Sideswipe will be one hundred percent back to formal, I mean normal. But he will be back in his own body again.”

“Good enough, Grimlock put Vertebreak onto the table.” Bee spoke as he put the jar down on the table as well, watching Grimlock do the same to Vertebreak’s ‘body’. 

“Alright, give me some room then, I’ll alert you all when I’ve done all that I can.” Fixit moved onto the table, with a bench besides him covered in necessary tools. 

Sunstreaker grunted before stepping out through the passage with the other three Auobots following closely behind, leaving Fixit to work by himself. 

Break

“Alright, I managed to put him back together. Though I can’t ensure everything’s fine, we’ll just have to wait.” Fixit spoke while cleaning his hands. 

Sunstreaker stood beside Bumblebee as they watched Sideswipe sit up on the table, rubbing his neck cables lightly.

“Feels so good to have legs! And hands too!” Sides stretches out his limbs before he slowly got onto his feet. “I feel great! Thanks Fixit.” Sideswipe grinned as he took a few testing steps around before walking in a steady pace.

“Alright, Fixit let’s get out of here, come on you three.” The yellow mech spoke as he exited the secret room through the tunnel entrance, meeting up with Grimlock and Strongarm who held Vertebreak, now in his own true frame, between themselves.

“Hey Strongarm I race you back.” Sideswipe grinned as he say Strongarm nod as he took off, quickly trying to transform only to get a horrid noise to happen instead. “Wait Strongarm! I.. something’s not right! This isn’t fair!” The red mech groaned as he watched Strongarm race off, followed by Bee who decided to take part then Grimlock.

“So not fair. You aren’t ditching me either are you Sunny?” Sideswipe pleaded, only to receive a grunt and have Sunstreaker walk besides him with Fixit behind them, chatting quiet animatedly with neither of the twins listening. 

~break

The trek back was rather uneventful for the Autobots, though Sideswipe could argue that it was over the top boring in his case.  
Roughly in two hours’ time had all the members, new and old gathered to speak of what was to come.  
Fixit and Strongarm were putting Vertebreak into his assigned stasis pod while Bumbleebee spoke with the newly recruited Sunstreaker and newly fixed Sideswipe.

Bumblebee narrows his optics as he nodded, “So you were in one of the stasis pods that just happened to have been found by Steeljaw and his mechs. Then you just escaped?”

Sunstreaker nodded while he crossed his arms over his chassis. “The basics of it anyways…I don’t think it’s necessary for me to tell you the rest.”

“When Fixit returns I’ll have him check up on your information. Then we’ll see what will happen with us and our little team here.” Bee spoke as he watched Strongarm head back to them, Fixit not far behind as well. “So what can you tell us about our new friend here, Fixit?”

“Well let me check here.” Fixit looked through his database of all the prisoners that had been on the ship. “Uh wow…once was a fighter in Kaon pits. Then a frontliner for the Autobots with his brother, Sideswipe.” Fixit looked up at Bumblebee as he stopped speaking before he looked through more of the information. “He has a medic’s note from a medic named Ratchet? Uh, says he’s unstable when he’s away from his twin. But that’s pretty much all it says after that, doesn’t really state anything else. So unless he tells us we won’t know why he was in there with some of Cybertron’s worst mecha.”

“Which isn’t happening anytime soon, I can tell you that. Sunshine over here is real stubborn mech. He won’t even tell me.” Sideswipe grinned as he wrapped his right arm over his golden twin’s shoulder. Easily ignoring the glares from said golden twin. “Hey sunshine, didn’t you mention Bob earlier?” 

“I did, he’s out there. He’s going to find me, he always does. Just give him a few..days? He will be here.” Sunny let out a grunt as he nodded and looked around the junkyard.

“Bob? Who’s Bob?” Bee frowned as looked towards the twins. 

“He’s Sunshine’s pet insecticon!” Sides grinned while Sunstreaker shrugged if his twin’s arm from his shoulder, “You don’t have to worry about him though, he’s not a danger for anyone. If anything you’re just in danger of a big bug tackling you to the ground is pretty much it.” Sunstreaker merely nodded in agreement.

Right as Sideswipe finished his sentence a loud crunching noise came from the tree line and a large insecticon bounded towards them at full speed, knocking over a bunch of junk in the process. “Bob sit!” Sunstreaker held his hand out in front of himself, Bob skidding to a complete stop right in front Sunny. “Good boy.” He reached up and patted the insecticon’s head, “This is Bob.” 

“T-that’s Bob? He’s huge! How did you even get him to be your..pet? Wait, I don’t really want to know.” Bumblebee shook his head as he stepped back and watched Sunstreaker reunite with Bob.

“It’s a long story anyways.” Sunny mumbled as he continued to affectionately pet Bob, said bug was chirring in content while keeping a close optic on the new bots that he did not recognize. “What’s going to happen to me then? Because I’m not getting back in one of those stasis pods and I am pretty sure you can use for some mech that did something way worse than me.”

“Fine, but if you do anything to me or my team.” Bee pointed at Sunstreaker before pointing at one of their empty stasis pods, “You’re going in there without a second glance.”

“Deal.” Sunstreaker nodded as he shook Bumblebee’s hand.

“Well now that you are an honorary member of our team, it’s time you met our human associates, Denney it’s okay to come out with Russell. I want you to meet our newest member, Sunstreaker.” Bee stepped forward to the humans. 

Sunstreaker kneeled down to the humans, “Fleshies.”

Bumblebee frowned, “The species here are called humans, and specifically these are, Denny and Russell Clay. They have been helping us since we got here.”

“Humans.” Sunny nodded and looked over Denny and Russell with curiosity, he had to hold his hand out in front of Bob to stop him from accidently crushing their new human friends. “Oh, this Bob.” 

“Bob huh? You all have more fancy and cool names then you just have Bob?” Denny mumbles as he rubbed his head.

Sunstreaker huffed and narrows his optics, “Is there a problem with his name? I named him.” 

“No no, there’s nothing wrong! I actually like it. It suits him.” Denny shook his head quickly while he held his hands up. 

“But what is he?” Russell turned to Bee and looked up at him.

“He’s an insecticon, pretty much a giant bug for you.” Bee lightly patted Bob’s head.

“He doesn’t look like any of our bugs, he’s cool looking.” Russell grinned as he looked up Bob.

“Well it was great meeting you Sunstreaker, Bob. But Strongarm is taking us to the city to go get some supplies. So we’ll see you guys later.” Denny smiled and waved at the bots as Strongarm shifted into her alt mode. Allowing Denny and Russell to get in before she drove out of the junkyard. 

Bumblebee watched them leave before turning back Sunny and Bob. “We’ll have to make small changes to accommodate you two but I guess for know you’ll be with your twin, right?”

As Sunstreaker opened his mouth to speak his twin cut him off, “Yes he will, no worrying about us now alright Bee.” Sideswipe grinned as he pulled his twin away from Bumblebee and Grimlock who had just been watching the whole thing happen.

Bob stayed for a bit, staring right a Bee before scurrying after the twins.

“Everything will be fine now. Right Grimlock?” Bee smiled as he watched the Dinobot nod.


	2. Chapter 2

Bumblebee's smile that had been plastered over his face went away as he thought for a second, "Wait, Sideswipe! Sunstreaker!" He jogged after the twins. "I wanted to ask about something, I'm curious."

"Huh? What is it?" Sideswipe stopped besides his twin and they looked at each before at Bee.

"Well Fixit mentioned that Sunstreaker was a frontliner for the Autobots and I wondered. Were you also a frontliner Sideswipe?" Bee watched the twins.

Sideswipe nodded as he chuckled, "Yeah we served in Prime's own team, we were the best at we did though there are some mechs that would argue that. Some said we were too good only because we did things our own way, but we never wavered in our positions or in loyalty." Sunstreaker nodded in agreement with his twin’s statement.

"But that means, you..wait you served under Prime? How is that even possible" Bumblebee rubbed his optics before letting out an annoyed sigh.

"He acts very immature, tricked you didn't he?" Sunstreaker couldn't help but let out a chuckle, "From everything I heard about you Bumblebee, I expected you to be a bit more on the bright side. I suppose I expected too much."

The yellow mech gaped and cast a dark glare towards the twins, "I've never met anyone like Sideswipe, his personality tricks me. Not only me, but the rest of the whole team here." He motioned towards the others who were talking amongst themselves.

"I can't exactly blame you, I wouldn't know either but then again I have a bond to this” Taking a soft pause to poke at his twin’s chassis.” Mechling right here." Sunstreaker lightly punched his twin's shoulder, ignoring the quiet 'hey!' from said twin.

Bumblebee rolled his optics before he nodded, "Anyways, thank you for clearing that up for me. I don't think I'll ever look at Sides the same way again. Not just Sideswipe, you too Sunstreajer. Thanks." Waving his hand, Bee turned around and left the twins to go to the others.

Sunstreaker watched Bumblebee's retreating form before he sighed and looked at Sides. "We have a lot to talk about Sides, everything I missed, everything that happened while you were on this planet and back home too."

"I'll tell you as soon as you tell me how you got to us after you escaped your stasis pod. Deal?" Sides held his hand out to his twin and grinned when Sunny took the offered hand and they shook on it. "So spill Sunshine, how did you make your way to us even though there are enemies everywhere?"

"When I came out of the stasis pod, immediately your bond was the only thing I could focus on. So I started to head towards where you were at. Before I could walk more than a hundred feet this gray mech stalked up to me. Like not even normal walking, it was like he had been watching me entire time. He had a clawed out Decepticon sign on his shoulder so I assumed he was one of the escaped prisoners."

“He had ears? A tail?” Sides narrowed his optics as he watched his twin nod in response.

“Yeah. He known to you guys or what?” The gold mech crossed his arms over his chassis.

"Yep, you met Steeljaw. Yeah he's rounding up all the prisoners he can, he's the leader of that little group." Sideswipe grumbled as he sat on the ground in front of his twin.

Sunstreaker leaned back against the old cars that were stacked up, "And a mech called Thunderhoof was with him too. They were trying to get me to join them." Sunny shook his head. “Let me tell you exactly how it went.”

Break

Sunstreaker slowly made his way through the forest, no weapons on him. Only his fists as a protection, protection from what? He wasn’t so sure, but he was sure to be cautious anyways.

Optics kept glancing around quickly while he continued to tug on his twin’s bond to make sure he was heading in the right direction as he maneuvered through the new terrain. He also had to be careful for a big bug that would most likely bowl him over when they met. He was sure that his pet got put into the prison ship along with him but where he was now wasn’t something he could answer. Nor why his twin was here or even himself for that matter.  
Sunstreaker stopped as a gray mech sauntered up to him, stopping him in his tracks. "What do you want, get out of my way." He shot a glare at the unknown mech, clenching his fists just in case things got a little out of hand.

"Now now, no need for any violence, not yet anyways." A light chuckle left the gray mech, "I'm Steeljaw and couldn't help but come over to you when I saw that brilliant golden color compared to this green foliage. For you see I have been rounding up as many of my fellow, friends, as I can. We are just trying to get out of this planet, that’s all. "

The golden mech narrows his optics, scrutinizing this Steeljaw mech. "Not friends, more like your fellow escaped inmates right."~

"So you say, yet I just saw you get out of the same stasis pod the rest of us got out of. Now mech, I know you are one us 'escaped inmates' too. Why try to hide to it?" Steeljaw walked around Sunstreaker, his mouth splitting into a wide grin, "Well, would you like to join our noble cause?"

Sunny gave out a snort, "As if, now get out of my way." He stepped around Steeljaw and took a few steps before he was stopped by a larger mech with antlers, he cast a glance upwards.

"Now, yous ain't going anywhere until the boss says so." The large antlered mech's fist was all he saw before it went dark. “Or if the boss says so.”

“Well, let us get our new friend to the others shall we?” Steeljaw

**Author's Note:**

> Bob is like the big insecticons in Transformers Prime.


End file.
